


tahanan

by aeaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Home, M/M, One Shot, Post Break Up, best friend!chan, i wrote this at 3 am, love you, lowercase intended, tahanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeaa/pseuds/aeaa
Summary: 'tahanan' means home in filipino.your best friend chan is the first person to see you crying from a break up every. fucking. time. and you've had plenty. one night you go to his apartment without a heads up and well, he knows what to do.





	tahanan

**Author's Note:**

> play tahanan by munimuni for the feels. (it's in filipino, but bg helps :> )
> 
> lowercase intended

you go to his apartment without a heads up, semi drunk, your make up messed up, your hair in all the directions, you were shaking because the air conditioner in the hallway was set too low. you just got dumped, what new? you really thought that this guy was the one, he bought you flowers and he was a romantic. he wrote you letters just to tell you what he felt and he even remembered dates like your birthday and you anniversary. you couldn't believe what he said earlier, "i guess i got tired." you could just imagine how dumb you looked while crying in front of him.

you were crying when the door opened, your eyes meet chan's surprised ones and your tears burst and they weren't stopping so you just let them. chan hugged you almost out of instinct, and just let you cry while he was rubbing your back. 

"let's go inside first, hmm?" he asked, you just nodded in response.

chan led you straight to his bed and wrapped you in a blanket. this kind of thing was almost a ritual every time you got dumped. "stay here." you sat on the bed while chan went into the kitchen to get you some water. you're still crying and it was starting to get harder to breathe. your face felt hot and your eyes got puffy, your vision was starting to get blurry too.

"here, drink some water," he said while he sat down beside you. you do as chan says, and it kind of helps you calm down.

after you drank, you look chan in the eyes and asked "am i that hard to love?" you tried to look as serious as possible but your tears ended up falling again and you're just letting them because you want chan to answer your question.

his eyebrows knit together as he sees your tears. he always felt a pang in his chest whenever he saw you crying and it grew every time. he pulled you to his chest and patted your head as if it was an automatic response to seeing you cry.

"you're _not_ hard to love y/n, some people just don't know how to appreciate other people so they end up hurting them."

chan always told you that sometimes people aren't meant for each other. he always said that after you cried and talked to him about your break up and you always accepted that. maybe people _aren't_ always meant to be with each other but why would they get friendly and nice and loving and caring if they're eventually just going to leave?

you weren't sick of the break ups. you weren't tired of believing that they just weren't the one. you weren't that drained about the fact that it could take _years_ before you find who's right for you. but you just can't help but think-

"chan, do you- do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"what?" he pulls you away so he could look at your face, "y/n there's nothing wrong with you."

you let out a bitter laugh as you lied down on the bed. you stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars that were on his ceiling. he says it makes the room less dark when he's working so he stuck them there. you found it cute and it just proves that underneath that big bother type vibe chan gives off, he's really just a child at heart too.

"then why does everyone keep leaving?" you felt the weight shift on the bed. chan laid beside you, looking at the ceiling.

"i told you forever, and i'm telling you again now, people change y/n. maybe they weren't up to the challenge of being on your level, you _do_ know that you're too much sometimes, right?" he said that last part as a tease. a smile finally creep onto your face.

"oh, fuck you," you said, slapping chan's shoulder in the process. he flinched even before you slapped him and now he was giggling. 

"seriously though? them leaving just means they weren't meant to be in your life."

"but what if i end up alone?"

"impossible, you're a people person y/n. besides," he looked at you, you were still looking at the ceiling," _i_ won't leave."

you looked at him too. "you don't know that."

"i do," he smiled," I've been here all this time, so what's stopping me from staying?"

"i- you know i love you right?"

"of course you do." he smirked, so you slapped him again.

"aa," he rubbed where you hit him while laughing, "i love you too y/n."

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ °ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°
> 
> i've been wanting to write and this was a spur of the moment kind of thing. i wrote it at 2 am or smth, but i hope you liked it. 
> 
> this one shot was inspired by 'tahanan' a song by munimuni. 'tahanan' means home in filipino but the song was kind of a pun of 'tahan na' which meant 'stop crying' and it talked about how it was okay bc now the /person singing/ was there. in this os, it's okay bc bang chan's there. (ᵔᵕᵔ)♡
> 
> leave comments, what did you think? :))


End file.
